videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Lip
Lip (リップ Lip) is the main protagonist of the Panel de Pon series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Lip is one of the light-weight characters in the game, making her easily launch-able. Her Garbage Block can be used as platforms by her and opponents, however they can be breaked though after receiving damage. Her Neutral Special packs a punch since it plants a flower on the opponent's head to give them damage, since a item based on this is actually weaker than this. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Lip swings her flower rod in-front of her, then swings it back and thrusts it out in-front of herself while grunting. * Side Tilt: Lip does a high kick forward with her right leg. * Up Tilt: Lip waves her free hand above her head, leaving a small trail of fairy dust upwards. * Down Tilt: Lip quickly jumps onto her hands and kicks outwards in both directions, then leaps back to her feet. * Dash Attack: Lip flails her wand around adorably as she yells "Huuuh-ah!", hitting 6 times. Only the last hit deals knockback. * Side Smash: Lip twirls her flower rod around in her hands and thrusts it out in-front of her, opening it while grunting. * Up Smash: Lip thrusts her flower rod into the air and opens it, causing sparkly fairy dust to emerge. The fairy dust does damage as well. Has slight start-up lag. * Down Smash: Lip opens her flower rod and sweeps it around the ground in a full circle. Has a small chance of tripping. * Neutral Aerial: Lip spins around mid-air, holding her flower rod outwards. This move is weak, but can hit up to 3 times. * Forward Aerial: Lip does a forward jab with her flower rod while in the air. * Back Aerial: Lip kicks backwards with her right leg. * Up Aerial: Lip opens her flower rod and spins it above her head. Unlike her Up Smash, the dust doesn't hurt the opponent, but the move hits multiple times, up to 5 hits. * Down Aerial: Lip performs a drill-kick downwards. It hits up to 4 times, with the final hit capable of meteor-smashing. * Grab: Lip reaches out with her free hand to grab the opponent. * Pummel: Lip thwacks the opponent with her wand with her left hand. * Forward Throw: Lip opens her flower rod and swats the opponent away with a familiar sound effect. * Back Throw: Similar to her Forward Throw, except that Lip turns around first before swatting them backwards. * Up Throw: Lip tosses the opponent upwards and jabs them with her closed flower rod to launch them further. * Down Throw: Lip slams the opponent into the gruond and bounces off of their body to launch them. * Neutral Special - Lip's Stick: Lip opens her flower rod and begins to swing it above her head from side to side for as long as the button is held. When the button is released, she swings her rod out in-front of her. How long the button was held down determines how strongly the move hits and how large the flower planted on the opponent's head is. **'Custom 1 - Flare's Stick:' The attack uses the flame effect instead of planting a flower. It deals more damage, but it takes longer to charge. **'Custom 2 - Windy's Stick:' The attack charges slightly faster, but does not deal damage. Instead, it creates a pushing wind effect in-front of Lip, the power of which varies depending on how long it was charged for. At zero charge, the wind push is negligible. At maximum charge, it pushes the opponent far away large distance. * Side Special - Quick Swap: Lip points and makes a "Hup!" noise as the cursor appears around her with the appropriate sound effect. After a delay of about 0.5 seconds, Lip and any opponents or other interactable object that happens to be at the opposite end are switched to the other side of the cursor, which disappears. The cursor remains around Lip once summoned until it disappears, and if a opponent or item leaves the cursor's hitbox in any way, it will not be switched. This can be used for horizontal recovery and to thwart edge-guarding attempts, but heavier opponents or items will take more time to switch. **'Custom 1 - Speed Swap:' The cursor is twice its length horizontally, enhancing it's mobility and recovery abilities. However, it can only switch Lip - opponents and items are unaffected. **'Custom 2 - Launching Swap:' The cursor, now red, does not switch Lip or anything else for that matter. It simply appears and then vanishes. Anything standing at the opposite side of the cursor though, takes damage and is launched a short distance. * Up Special - Watabou: A watabou, the round fluffy cotton creature seen on the title screen of the original game appears, with it's tail in Lip's free hand. It carries her upwards for a certain time similarly to Duck Hunt's Up Special, until it reaches its apex where it will explode and deal damage to anyone nearby. Lip falls down helpless afterwards. If it receives damage, the watabou will explode instantly. **'Custom 1 - Fairy Duster Watabou:' While flying, Lip drops fairy dust that can put small flowers on opponents' heads. As a trade-off, though, the watabou's explosion deals no damage. **'Custom 2 - Chubby Fluff:' The watabou is twice it's normal size, rises much slower and lower, and can't cover much horizontal ground at all. However, its explosion is larger and fiery. * Down Special - Garbage Block: Lip swipes her wand in-front of her, summoning a long pink garbage block in the air above, crashing onto the ground. However, the garbage blocks can also be used as temporary platforms. Up to 3 garbage blocks can be on-screen at a time, with each one fading away on its own after about five seconds. If a garbage block takes more damage, it will flash and pop away. Garbage blocks stacked on top of or adjacent to each other will all disappear at once if even one is destroyed. **'Custom 1 - Crushing Garbage Block:' The garbage black has greatly increased start-up lag, up to 1.5 seconds, and it will pop immediately upon hitting a solid object, but it deals considerably more damage. The impact buries opponents on the ground. **'Custom 2 - Hasty Garbage Block:' The garbage blocks drop much quicker, and 5 can be on-screen at once instead of three, but they are half their normal size and give no knockback. Due to their smaller size, they pop out after small damage instead. * Final Smash - Puzzle League!: A background image of Lip's mother, Cordelia/the Queen appears as a rainbow overlays the top part of the screen. Lip sticks her flower rod into the air and opens it, shouting "行くぞ！パネルでポン スタート！" ("Here we go! Panel de Pon, start!!") as she leaps up onto the rainbow and dashes off, and a large stack of panels rises from the bottom of the screen, remaining on-screen and rising slowly for about 30 seconds. During this, you has to rack up as many combos and chains as you can and send your opponents flying. Sometimes, a panel will flash and let loose an effect based on its color: **The red heart panel deals fire damage. **The yellow star panel deals electric damage. **The green circle panel deals neutral damage and launches. **The purple diamond deals darkness damage. **The cyan triangle deals 2% damage and freezes. **The blue upside-down triangle deals water damage. **The gray "!" panel deals neutral damage and buries opponents. Taunts * Up: Lip faces the screen, pumps her fist into the air and says "Yatta!" * Side: Lip looks at the back of her skirt and dusts it off. * Down: Lip magically produces a flower and smells of it, then sneezes, scattering the petals everywhere. The sneeze has a very small push wind-box. Idle Poses * Lip twirls her flower rod in her hand and smiles open-mouthed. * Lip strokes her ponytail. Cheer * Lip! Lip! Let 'er rip! Lip! Lip! Let 'er rip! On-Screen Appearance * Lip runs down off a rainbow, opens her flower rod and sticks it into the air while saying "Iku zo!" Victory Poses * Lip hops up and down three times, saying "Yatta!" on the third leap. She doesn't quite make the landing and trips after her name slides on-screen. She smiles sheepishly at the camera and rubs her bottom throughout the results. * Sitting down, Lip creates a large yellow flower underneath herself, which begins to float. On the flower, she twirls her wand in her left hand, throws an open palm outwards with her right, and says "楽しいだったわよ!" ("That was fun!") * Lip holds Furifuri the rabbit in her hands and smiles down at him. She spins around with Furifuri and hugs him close, then winks at the camera. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS-JgKQD6b8 (Victory - Panel de Pon) Losing Pose * Lip claps politely with a big smile on her face. Trophy Description Lip has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Lip The optimistic little fairy princess of Popplis from Panel de Pon, released elsewhere as Tetris Attack (where Yoshi appears instead of her). Lip may be very cute (or should that be FAIRY cute? ...we'll show ourselves out), but don't let that fool you -- in Smash Bros., her sweet-smelling flower magic packs a punch! Weaker versions of her signature Lip's Stick can still be used by other fighters, of course. * Panel de Pon (SNES, 1995) * Captain Rainbow (WII, 2008) Lip (Alt.) Veteran Smash players will recognize Lip's Stick as a stronger version of the item. Hold down "B" to charge, then let it go to show the other fighters your green thumb! Lip's Garbage Blocks pack a punch, but they can also be used as platforms by you and your enemies! Just don't let them break... * Panel de Pon (SNES, 1995) * Captain Rainbow (WII, 2008) Costumes * Yellow dress, pink skirt with white fringe, pink ribbon, brown boots, maroon hair, blue eyes * Green dress, light green skirt with sky blue fringe, sky blue ribbon, brown boots, magenta hair, green eyes (Windy) * Cyan dress, blue skirt with white fringe, pink ribbon, cyan boots, blue hair, blue eyes (Sherbet) * Green dress, pale green skirt, orange ribbon, brown boots, dark brown hair, green eyes (Thiana) * Purple dress, light purple skirt with pink fringe, yellow ribbon, dark purple boots, dark green hair, blue eyes (Ruby) * White dress, light gray skirt with white fringe, purple ribbon, white boots, blue hair, blue eyes (Elias) * Magenta dress, pink skirt with green fringe, light purple ribbon, red boots, red hair, blue eyes (Flare) * White dress, white skirt with light blue fringe, pink ribbon, light blue boots, blonde hair, blue eyes (Seren) Trivia * In this game, Lip speaks her own language (Japanese in this case) like Klonoa does. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Panel de Pon